THe Chase is on
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Turns out there are more secrets Ellen has ,such as Jo isn't an only child... So where is the eldest daughter only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Chase is on- Okay so I lied here is one more new story to entertain you.

After watching No Exit, I started thinking, what if Ellen had a bigger secret than John's mistake. What if she had two daughter's Joanna and another one, who disappeared. Her name Chase. She looked like Ellen except for her hair, a burnt red color she is as sweet as she is viscous. She is Dean's age now with no memory of Ellen. She wanders into their lives hurt .When Ellen's secret revealed how Jo would cope with more deceptions.

Disclaimer- I do not own anything except the Impala, I'm kidding my boyfriend bought me the Impala ,again kidding LOL I had Impala,,ahhhh the good old days.

"Mom?" Jo called into the attic, she knew her mother went up there but was not sure for what. Dean was sitting outside with his brother sharpening knives. It had been a tense couple of weeks with Dean finding out that their father caused more than heartache. Sam kept a close eye on his brother knowing what it would do to Dean if anything else were revealed.

"Mom, are you up here?" Jo tried once more.

"I' am, hang on Jo. I will be down in a few minutes okay. Go help the boys sharpen their weapons, I have a feeling Dean is itching to get out of here soon." Ellen poked her head from around a corner. Jo looked at her mom, her eyes were red and she looked a little sad.

"Mom is everything okay, have you been crying?" Jo asked her some what concerned.

"No honey it's just a lot of dust has covered some things I have been searching through. Now go back down stairs and play nice with the boys" she tried to give her a smile but failed miserably.

"Mom, listen I know dad's anniversary is coming up, I just wanted to make sure you aren't going through his things. Remember what happened last year?"

"Damn it Joanna Beth goes down stairs and help Ash does something. Go!"

The anger in her mother's voice made her jump. She had never heard that tone before. Jo nodded and headed back down the stairs, almost knocking Ash over. She went outside, the sun burning into her retinas. She sat down next to Dean in a huff.

Ash walked carefully up the stairs and knew what was going on, with some things Ellen had confided in him. He had seen the date on the calendar of his computer. He knew it was going to be a hard month. Aside from her husband dying, her first daughter had disappeared on the same day twenty-three years ago. Ellen held n still that her baby would come back. Once she thought that maybe a demon took her, but then wondered if maybe she ran away. Ash saw her on the floor with an old photo. She looked up at Ash as he walked over and sat down next to her. He put an arm around her and pulled her to him. Ellen placed her head on his shoulder. Ash rubbed her shoulder while she looked through a few pictures.

"Ah Ash it's been ten years, ten and my little girl it's still missing. My beautiful baby girl. I wish she were here. Jo doesn't remember her; she was only two years old."

The door opening downstairs brought Ellen out of her thoughts, plus Dean's voice booming up the stairs.

"Ellen, you up there?"

"Dean, I'll be right there okay?"

"Yeah." Dean muttered. He and Sam were leaving for MI. A haunted nightclub was taking out its aggression on the staff and customers. He wanted to say goodbye, he was not sure if he was going to come back to the roadhouse after the job. He turned his attentions back to Jo, who was sitting close to Sam, smiling at something he had said.

Ellen placed the picture back into the boxes and went downstairs to see what Dean and Sam wanted.

"You guys heading out already?" she did not mind them being around, she liked the boys.

"Yea, I'm starting to get a little stir crazy and I swear Sam is ready to kill a demon or five". Dean told her. Sam had been ready to get back to the hunt days ago, but some thing told dean to stick around.

After the boys were packed up, Ellen, Ash, and Jo told them that they could always come back it was not a problem. Dean and Sam said their goodbyes and headed east to MI.

The neon sigh that light up half the block once was now cut down into a small neon sign that was big enough to lure people into his smaller bar. Lemur has sat on the corner of Main and Gratiot. The band playing was a local one, not that it was Chase's problem to worry about the band. She had customers to worry about and hoped that the evil spirits would decide tonight to not cause any problems for her. It had been a week since the haunting had slowed down. Some thing was definitely coming and what ever it was Chase, wanted it gone.

Carla was asking her a question, but from the moment the two men entered the bar, she did not pay any attention to any thing else.

'Carla, what ever they want it is one me" she told the barmaid, nodding to the two, one tall the other one shorter but not any less handsome. Carla had not known her boss long but she always could pick out the good people. Carla, walked over to the end of the bar was Dean and Sam sat. She gave them her best smile before asking them what their drink of choice was, and told them it was on her boss. Sam asked her which one was her boss, so they could at least thank her, but when she pointed out Chase, he almost fainted.

Chase was not facing them but she was a spitting image of Ellen…

I know it is a sloppy start but I promise things will pick up, a back-story and everything …


	2. Chapter 2

The Chase is on- Okay …

Chapter 2.

Sam's attention was now on the woman who had her back to him. It was not like him to stare at women that much, well he did like women but none really caught his attention as this one had. Sam picked up his beer and took a sip. Chase had finished talking to the man next to, she smiled at Steve and turned back around .She saw one of the men staring at her and smiled at him. Sam jumped and turned back around when she smiled at him.

Chase walked over to the one man and touched his shoulder. Sam spun around almost dumping his beer on her.

"I'm sorry," he stuttered out.

'No, I am, I knew this was going to happen. Hi, I am Chase. I run this bar for the owner, you are?"

"Sam and this is…" Sam turned but dean was not next to him anymore. Sam's eyes danced around the club and landed on a ground of women and one person probably gay, surrounding Dean. "That is my older brother Dean."

"So what brings you guys to this place, you two look like tavern guys not dance club material."

"We … um are here about the haunting of this club." Sam stuttered again.

"Oh good I was wondering when you were going to get here, it's a nasty bitch, it won't let go I've tried everything I could think of to get rid of it. Let me check with my schedule when I can have you get rid of this spirit and I'll pay you five thousand dollars how does that sound?" Chase asked as she led him up the stairs to her office. Sam had to admit that for a bar manager with a ghost problem she was very open to paying them.

She led him into the office, which was decorated as if he thought it would be a lot of color; he pretended not to watch as she skillfully opened the safe and wrote out a check. "Here you go all five n full. Now how about tomorrow ".

'Sure not a problem wow, thanks for the check, we don't usually get paid for this."

"Great well I have to go and if I were you I'd cash that check right away, Sam it was a pleasure doing business with you." Chase looked up at him, used one hand to pull him down to her and kissed him on the lips. Sam l looked over to be his brother was standing; Dean had his head cocked towards him and a shit-eating grin on his face. Sam only rolled his eyes. He turned back around but the woman was gone leaving him there with the check.

"Way to go Sammy" his brother's voice invaded his ear.

Okay any help is always good, so anyone with any idea can email me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter -3

Thanks for the reviews sorry it is taking so long but schoolwork even though I go through the mail is keeping me busy, plus my dogs ill. I have no man and my inspiration is failing me but I'll do my best.

Disclaimer- the only thing I own from this is my mind.

Chase, left the bar as quickly as she entered it, faking to be the manager wasn't hard but trying to keep Sam Winchester off her lies was tiring. She sat in her El Camino waiting to see if they were going to come out or staying there. She had to get the hell out of there before they figured out that she really didn't work there and that the check wasn't from the owner.

It wasn't long before she saw Sam walking out without his brother, he walked over to the car and climbed in the driver's seat. The classic car roared to life as it rumbled out of the parking lot. Chase waited for a few more minutes before going back into the club. Her eyes searched the bar for the other handsome brother. When she couldn't find him she went back out to her car. A strong hand clasped down over her arm and pulled her aside slamming her into the side of the wall.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing here lurking in the shadows, don't you know its dangerous?" he whispered against her ear send a shiver down her spine.

" I was looking for you actually, I saw Sam left with out you and thought you might need a ride home " she threw back at the older Winchester, she jerked away from him and smiled, before a blond came out of the night club.

"Jack, I thought you wanted to go back to my place?" she pouted.

" AS you can see I have a ride home thanks but I suggest you get home safely." Dean told her as she walked back to her car and slide inside of it. Chase gave him a grin, started her car, and drove away in the direction of the motel they were staying at. It was perfect to maybe see what Sammy Winchester was all about if Dean was occupied with the tart she had left him with.

Dean turned his attention back to the younger girl, flashed her the Winchester signature smile, and walked to her car with her. He wasn't about to let her drive and kill them both, but he was willing to let her throw herself onto him.

Scene

Pulling the Impala safely into the parking lot, Sam sat there for a moment before pulling out his cellphone. He was going to call Ash and see if Ellen maybe had any other girl relatives, that woman a t the club looked to much like her not to be related. Sam walked into the room, checked it over then opened his laptop, there was an email from Ash saying he was going to be out of town for a few days, he left Sam with Jo's cell number. Well calling Ash was out of the question, and he sure as hell didn't want to call her, she got on his nerves.

A soft knock on his door broke him out of his thoughts, he looked through the window and saw Chase standing at the door, he was more than surprised but she looked like she knew she was suppose to be there. Sam walked over and unlocked the door; he turned the knob and smiled, as she was about to pick the lock.

Startled, she stood up and tried to smooth out her clothes. This only made Sam smile even more.

" Hi, can I help you?"

" I'm sorry, Sam, this is ackward, um…"

" Look, come on in and we can start over Chase" Sam moved away from the door as she walked in, she removed her jacket and placed it on Dean's made up bed. Sam closed the door, locking it knowing Dean would be more that able to pick the lock if he really wanted in.

"Chase, what brings you here anyway, I told you that spirit is good as gone and I stopped at the bank and deposited the check, so what is up?" Sam walked by the bathroom, stepped in, and plucked a beer out of the sink. Dean and he had placed a few beers in some ice in the sink.

" I'm not really sure, but I'm not really the club owner, I needed help getting rid of the spirit. I got the job as the bar manager sort of at least that was what I told the employees, I heard the owner was ill and sort of…"

"Pulled a major scam, whose money is a that you gave us?" Sam inquired.

" Oh that is mine, I have a few bucks, my father made a trust for me and I'm old enough to write the checks for it. So that was the legit part. So can you help me out, I'm on my way to another hunt so to speak and this one has to get done four people died this month in or near the club."

All this info was blurring Sam's mind "Wait, you have another hunt, who are you? And why are you hunting things, how do we not know who you are. I mean we have only met one other hunter and he wasn't so great."

Chase knew he must have meant Gordan, he was a bit of a bastard.

" I don't have a family so to speak of, I was dropped off by a man at the child services, The man that ran the place took me in, he was a pretty good man. His brother was also; he was a big stockbroker, set me up money wise. But I saw some things that wasn't so normal and checked a few things out. My friend Ash…"

Sam stopped her "Wait a minute Ash, goofy guy, mullet computer genius, that Ash."

"Yeah that would be him he hooked me up with a few people and well this is what I do now I kill the big bad. "

" Do you know Ellen or Jo?"

"Who?"

"Wait have you ever met Ash?"

" Just through the Internet, but I have no clue who you are talking about, who is Ellen and Jo?"

Sam sighed " Oh women that own the Roadhouse, um so what else do you do?"

He saw the blush creep into her face " I'm not proud of it but I'm a corporate hacker, I can get into anything. Without getting caught." she added for good measure.

"Why, what do you need?"

" If I give you back your money could you get into the FBI's data bank and change my brother's profile from being a killer to being the one who shot the killer. See there was a shape shifter and he took Dean's shape before getting killed, now he is a wanted man even though he is suppose to be dead."

"Oh is that all, not a problem because the shape-shifter I bet went back to the first form he ever took and that my friend would be identity theft on his part by claiming to be Dean Winchester, all you have to do is come up with the documents of Dean's upstanding citizenship and I can clean off the slate for you. It wouldn't be the first time I've hacked in to the FBI's file" she chuckled under her breath.

Sam was surprised at how bold she was being with him how much she just opened him to him with out any problems, funny how he wanted Dean to be the same way.

Chase inched closer to him, looking at his perfectly built body. In the room all you could hear was the two of them breathing, nothing else. Sam blinked and walked over to the laptop once more to look up any information. He sat down in the chair, Chase followed him, sitting in his lap, and he shifted in his seat to see around her.

" What are you doing?" he asked her into her ear, once again a Winchester was making her shiver and she liked it.

" I'm just looking at what ever you are, but " she got up turned to face him and straddled his hips " I think we could be doing something much more interesting you game?" her face was only inches, not even away from his face. She leaned in pressing her lips to his luscious ones.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist not worrying what was coming over him and kissed her back. Sam tighten his hold on her as he stood up, walking her backwards towards the bed. If his brother could do this day in and day out, and Chase wasn't putting up a fight then what the hell was his last thought before her hands and fingers went south. All he could hear was the blood coursing through his veins.

I thought Sam could use some lovin LOL… Cuz if it were Dean Ellen would kill him…


End file.
